1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a punch tool assembly including a plurality of individual punch segments of varying transverse dimension, the individual punch segments being removably attachable to one another to form an elongate, multi-punch segment body of varied length in accordance with the needs of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous punch structures in the related art having a variety of structural configurations for a variety of uses. Generally, most punch structures are made in a series of different sizes, wherein a user is required to select a particular size to be utilized in order to perform the required function. For example, it is generally required to use a punch tool on a bearing assembly for the removal of a race structure therefrom, wherein the punch tool is held in position and by striking on one end of the tool with a mallet or hammer the components of the bearing assembly are separated.
In an attempt to solve the problem associated with having to use a number of different size punches in order to accommodate for varying size bearing assemblies, I previously developed a multi-segment punch assembly which is fully illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,822. My invention for the multi-segment punch assembly includes an integrally formed elongate base of a one piece construction which has a plurality of punch segments formed therealong, each of the punch segments being successively positioned so as to increase in transverse dimension by a predetermined increment successively from one end towards an opposite end. Each of the punch segments are specifically sized for mating, abutting engagement with a corresponding surface to be punched. While my multi-segment punch assembly has been found to be useful for its intended purpose, through continued use, I found that it was sometimes desirous to have the ability to vary the length of the overall assembly in order to prevent the end of the structure from engaging an object before the punch surface of a particular desired segment is able to engage the surface to be punched. It is also necessary to increase the overall length of a particular punch segment when necessary in order to effectively punch a race structure or other annular or cylindrical structure a significant distance.
The plurality of punch segments on my multi-segment punch assembly, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,822, were each specifically designed to have a particular transverse dimension different from a remainder of the punch segments. However, my multi-segment punch assembly does not accommodate for bearing structures, or other structures to be punched, having sizes different than those of the particular transverse dimension of the various punch segments, such as metric sizes and various non-standard sizes.
Accordingly, in view of the problems associated with the punch structures in the related art, the present invention is specifically designed to include a plurality of individual punch segments which are removably attachable to one another to form a multi-punch segment assembly of variable length and dimensions. Further, in order to accommodate for varying sizes of structure to be punched, the present invention includes a plurality of different sized collars, each being specifically structured to be fitted over a particular punch segment so as to effectively increase the transverse dimension thereof.